Because You're a Silverberg
by Atavaka
Summary: You're... not quite what I expected." With these first words, Apple pretty much sums up her first encounter with Caesar Silverberg. Needless to say, the two don't exactly... "click" right away.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of the Suikoden franchise, or Konami for that matter. Capisce.

**Author's Note: **Caesar Silverberg has always fascinated me as a character, mostly because he's the most undeveloped of the Suikoden strategists (in my opinion), and because I thought he had a lot of potential for character development. This single-chapter story was something I came up with very late at night after considering my favorite characters from Suikoden 3. I tried to add to little more depth to him with this fictional first meeting between him and Apple, though I'm not sure I succeeded. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this story. Feedback, as always, is appreciated.

* * *

"You're… not quite what I expected." In fact, that was an understatement. The scrawny, mop-headed young man lounging casually in front of her seemed more fit as a pick-pocket or maybe a peddler than an heir to the legendary Silverberg mantle. She kept a firm grip on her purse just in case.

"Right… Miss… Apple, was it?" The red-haired youth blinked sleepily and slouched even further down into his chair. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

Apple hesitated, unsure whether or not she wanted to commit herself to this kid. Like it or not, he _was_ the future of the Silverberg family. The older brother, Albert, was proving difficult to locate… and she wasn't sure she wanted to meet him after seeing this one. The genetic standard appeared to have dropped a bit since Leon.

Sighing mentally, she put on her warmest smile. "Well, I'm a friend of your late second cousin, Mathiu Silverberg. His student, actually." She paused, watching for the surprise she was sure would appear on his face at the revelation. He just kept staring at her blankly, and cleared his throat when it became clear she was having difficulty continuing.

"Oh, I uh… Caesar, you _do_ know who Mathiu Silverberg was, right?" Apple was caught slightly off-guard at the boy's lack of knowledge. Surely Leon, or even his father, had mentioned Mathiu to him at least once. She was beginning to wonder how many red-headed Silverbergs there could possibly be in Harmonia.

"Sure. He's my second cousin. According to you anyways. Since you say he's dead, I guess you could say I never met the guy."

"You… really don't know who he is?" It was becoming almost impossible for her to keep the exasperation out of her voice. _Get a hold of yourself, _she thought furiously. _Has my self-control really degraded this much?_

"Look, unless you're here to talk about some sort of inheritance, I'm not interested in any dead guys. Dinner's in an hour, and I have a class tonight on psychological warfare, so get to your point or go. I need to study."

"Okay, _kid_. I'm a historian making a chronicle of your family. Apparently, you have more learning to do than I do when it comes to Silverberg history." She shook her head in annoyance. "Besides, you resigned from the Academy this morning. You could use some lessons in lying, as well."

Still nonplussed, Caesar got up from his chair and shrugged lazily. He was sort of short as well as skinny, being only a few inches taller than Apple, who definitely didn't consider herself tall.

"Well, then I guess I have to pack. If you'll excuse me," he said, turning away from her. Did he ever show any emotion besides sleepy calm? He picked up a small, tan satchel that had been hidden behind his chair and began walking out into the dormitory hallway. "There, I'm packed. See ya."

For a few seconds, Apple considered letting him go before finally dashing into the bright, sunlight-filled hallway. She realized that she need not have run; Caesar hadn't gotten very far, strolling as he was with one hand shoved lazily into his coat pocket and the other casually draping his satchel over his shoulder.

"So that's it? You're just gonna leave, like this? There's no way you're a Silverberg! I hear this Albert-guy managed to graduate from here." She folded her arms beneath her chest. "Even I'm a Soledt alumnus. There's no way the real Caesar Silverberg, grandson of Leon Silverberg, would just drop out from a school for military strategists!"

He froze, and Apple realized that she'd some how managed to hit a weak spot. _Good call,_ she thought. Turning back to face her, she noticed that, although his face still appeared sleepy, his green eyes glittered with sudden intensity.

"Look, I'm the real deal. If you're looking for a guy with a grandfather named Leon and an arrogant, bastard brother named Albert, then I don't think I have a whole lot of competition. And since I am, in fact, dropping out, maybe you should re-evaluate your knowledge of my family." He turned his back to her again, and resumed his carefree stroll towards the end of the long, stone hallway, leather shoes shuffling noisily against the elegant blue rug.

Apple watched him make his way down the hallway and onto the stairwell beyond. The meeting hadn't even come close to what she'd imagined, and the brevity of its results had suddenly struck her, leaving her a bit stunned. As he disappeared from her view, Apple came to a decision. Dashing back into Caesar's former dorm room, she gathered her notes and two large, leather books (both of which were unfinished), before chasing after him once again.

* * *

As soon as he was out of that weird woman's sight, Caesar began to pick up his pace. What was she, some sort of family stalker? Caesar's brother had disappeared years ago, and he was willing to bet this Apple had never met him. But how would she know his name? Grandfather's name was pretty well-known, and it wasn't difficult to connect Caesar to Leon Silverberg, but _Albert?_ Well, she did claim to have graduated from the academy; perhaps she used her connections in the school to find out about him.

And she seemed awfully obsessed over this Mathiu Silverberg guy. What was so important about him, anyway? Even though his curiosity was definitely intrigued, he knew better then to get involved with women like her.

At the bottom of the stairwell was another long, blue-carpeted hallway that led out to the courtyard connecting this particular block of dormitories. Caesar hadn't even made it halfway down the hall before he heard running from behind him. Alarmed, he whirled around and instinctively drew the dagger from his hidden coat pocket in case of a sudden attack.

It was only that weird woman again. She caught sight of Caesar's dagger and stopped running several feet away from him. As she regained her breath, Caesar sheathed the knife once more and attempted to walk away again. She caught his elbow before he had even managed to walk a pace away.

"Wait, Caesar. Let me make a deal with you: if you let me follow you around and keep a record of the journey, I'll teach you all could possibly want to know about military strategy and your family." Her sudden eagerness was completely opposite the angry outburst from a few minutes ago.

"So now you want to follow me? You don't even know where I'm going! Heck, even I don't know where I'm going! Besides, why would I want to learn military strategy when I'm dropping out of a military science academy?"

Her answer was simple… and extremely accurate in far too many ways. "Because you're a Silverberg."

An eternity seemed to stretch out before them as each strategist looked at the other, trying to figure out the odd relationship which seemed to have sprung up between them out of nothing. Finally, Apple broke the silence.

"Let's revise that deal. How about you travel with me and help me finish my biography of Mathiu Silverberg, and I'll teach you military science in return." She paused for a second before pursuing a sudden intuition she had and added: "The military science which Mathiu taught me."

Looking her straight in the eyes, he solemnly nodded consent. Walking side by side, they left the Harmonian dormitory and entered the bright, mote-filled sunlight beyond.


End file.
